TwentyOne Chaotic Genres
by Remi-it-is-a-girl's-name
Summary: Characters in Star Trek must complete the twenty-one genres challenge. they must do something that falls within each of FanFiction's 21 genres to get their ship released. Co-written with JuJu
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me. I wanted to do a fanfic with my sister JuJu (anyone here read the stories on my account, ****_Saberlocks _****or ****_boom crash thud, tabby meets wanda_**** ? She wrote those.) so we're doing Twenty One Chaotic Genres. I read it with X-men Evolution characters written by The one eyed lady, who got it from Kiki Cabou. Now we're doing it with Star Trek, Let's get on with it, shall we?**

**We don't own star trek.**

**We don't own the twenty one chaotic genres challenge.**

**Cover was found on DeviantART and done by a deviant called Inneryoung**

**WE OWN NOTHING, except what happens exactly in this fic.**

_We are on the Enterprise, when the power goes out. When it comes back on, the ship's engines are offline, the view-screen doesn't work, and McCoy, Scotty, and Nurse Chapel have appeared on the bridge. A teen girl is standing on the bridge, she around five feet tall with chin length brown hair and brown eyes._

**Hello!**

Kirk: who are you? And why are you on my ship?

**Captain Kirk! Omigosh! You're here! Of course you're here, I wanted you here! And I'm on your ship so you can be part of a fanfic my sister- hey where is she?**

_Little sister appears, she has long, dark chocolate brown hair and hazel-ish eyes._

Hey. I'm JuJu. I'm Here to explain exactly what my sister and I are doing here. But I have a really important thing to take care of first. One sec. 

_She makes a tall black thermos appear._

**Really? Your tea? Come on JuJu, concentrate!**

It's better than being addicted to coffee, and stunting my growth.

**I don't drink coffee. Anyways, this fanfic is called 'Twenty one chaotic genres'. **

Hey, I'm explaining this! Bug off! Anyways, We are going to go through all the genres FanFiction has, one by one. You must act out the genres. When we are done we'll let your ship go. So therefore, you must comply.

Spock: that is illogical, two human teenagers cannot control the Enterprise.

**Oh I forgot to mention that. I have ****_SUPER AUTHOR POWERS_**** and JuJu has****_ SUPER NARRATOR POWERS. _****(narrator part is a looong story.) so we can do basically anything! Like Q!**

McCoy: Who the devil is Q!

_JuJu smacks Remi. They had promised not to mention anything in The Next Generation._

Q is..is..ah... someone you will meet in the very-not-so-near future! It's more like you might meet him in a -

**you're worse than me! Whatever. Let's get this Party started! What's up first JuJu?**

Adventure.

**Gee, you're enthusiastic.**

It's what they do all the time! It's not any different! But you guys gotta do it anyways, so get on with it!

Chekov: Vhat if today is quiet?

**Well, we'll just have to do a rerun! JuJu! Care to do the honors?**

_JuJu claps and the Enterprise crew plays out the episode 'Errand of Mercy'_

Scotty: that was... strange

Kirk: this whole thing is strange.

Chekov: Zat vas fun! Vhat's next?

Angst!

_A random redshirt collapses._

Kirk: What happened. Is he unconscious?

_McCoy checks the man with a medical scanner._

McCoy: It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim.

_Uhura and Chapel glare at each other_

Sulu: why are they doing that?

Spock: yes, it's very illogical.

Well, there had to be tension! And..

_Chapel and Uhura continue to glare at each other._

This room has a lot of tension... we might want to move on.

**Yeah, let's do two more for this chapter. The next one is... hmmm.**

What?

**Well, it's crime, but there's not a lot of crime here.**

Spock: Smuggler ship off the starboard bow. I suggest we apprehend them.

Kirk: yes, let's. Mr Sulu, engage Tractor Beam

Sulu: Aye sir.

Kirk: Security, send a team to the shuttle bay, and start typing out the condolence letters to the team member's families, we'll just toss the ones we don't end up needing.

Chekov: Security is taking the smugglers to the brig, the cargo vas illegal drugs. Two deaths, one injury.

**Yay, for finally getting into it! Quick! The next one before they lose it!**

Kay... leshurseenow... drama! Hmmm. Nope got nothing.

**Well it is getting late, oh I know! Uhura, Chapel, which one of you does Spock like best?**

Uhura and Chapel: Me!

_They start arguing and it eventually comes to blows_

Spock:...

Scotty: why can't girls ever fight over me like that?

Kirk: Ladies, Stop it!

Chekov: Zhere not stopping Keptin.

Spock: Captain, prehapse I can remedy this situation.

Kirk: Please do!

Spock: Lt. Uhura, Nurse Chapel, since I assume by 'like' Miss Remi meant which of you I love, I must inform you I am not in love with either of you.

_Uhura and Chapel stop. There is silence, the both burst into tears_

Chekov: I like thefighting better.

**Well that's the end of the Chapter! We'll be back soon! Have fun dealing with this 'situation', Spock! This is Remi**

And JuJu

**Saying Good Night! (even if it's not night when you read this)**


	2. Chapter 2

**We be back!**

Kirk: we're not done yet?

It's TWENY 0NE genres. It's gonna take awhile. Anyways, the next one is Family.

**Come on, hurry up and entertain us! (and the readers)**

McCoy: Gee, let me think, None of us are related!

**No talking back! Bad Bones, Bad! **

_Kirk holds back laughter at Remi's reprimanding of McCoy._

I've got it! People, say goodnight to everyone else! Like in 'The Waltons'!

Chapel: 'The Waltons'?

Yeah it's a show.

**Which you've never seen. Just say goodnight to each other one at a time, in a random order**

_Chapel catches on_

Chapel: goodnight Spock!

Uhura: Goodnight, Captain (what this has to do with family I'll never know)

Chekov: Goodnight ,Sulu?

Kirk: Goodnight, Chapel

Sulu: Goodnight, Chekov

Kirk: Goodnight ,Uhura

Scotty: Goodnight, Doctor

McCoy (grudgingly):Goodnight, green-blooded hobgoblin!

Scotty: Goodnight _Enterprise, _me beauty!

Spock: Goodnight, Doctor

Kirk:Goodnight ,Scotty

Chapel: Goodnight ,Sulu

Chekov: goo-

That's enough! You can't do it forever!

Chekov: one more?

Fine

Chekov: Goodnight, Remi!

**Awwww, **

_AUTHOR melts _

**Goodnight! Chekov, you're so sweet! And you're my favorite person on the Enterprise!**

Chekov: really

**Yes!**

_CO-AUTHOR rolls her eyes_

time for fantasy.

_Remi turns Uhura into a fairy, and Chapel into a nymph and JuJu changes Spock into an elf_

McCoy(to Spock): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_JuJu turns McCoy into a unicorn._

Spock: this is extremely illogical

**Yup! Just how we like it!**

Kirk: what about me?

**You can be, uh, um, a knight?**

Sulu: I wanna be a knight!

No.

_JuJu changes Kirk into a knight in shining armor, and Sulu into a centaur._

Chekov: Vhat about me? And Mr. Scott?

Scotty: keep me outta this laddie.

_Remi changes Scotty into a dwarf. JuJu changes Chekov into a very tall elf_

Chekov: Yay! I'm tall!

**Yes you are! (very, very quietly) and handsome (normal volume) Nice bow!**

Chekov: thanks. Bows vere inwented in Russia you know.

_Bridge crew and JuJu groan_

So should we make them do something?

_JuJu and Remi look at the strange crew. Spock is trying to figure out how to reverse their transformations, Chapel is trying to catch Spock's eye. Uhura is attempting to fly, McCoy is sulking, Sulu is showing Kirk how to use his sword, Chekov is fiddling with his bow, and Scotty is drinking scotch, while trying to figure out what just happened._

I think we should go on. 

_Everyone is changed to normal and put back at their regular posts._

The next one is,(gulp) friendship

_Chekov leans over hugs Sulu_

**Good start. Keep going.**

Kirk: Spock, I would like you to know I consider you my friend, even though you are unemotional. (And I'm only saying this because I want my ship back)

**That right! Think that's enough JuJu? Or should we make them keep going.**

Scotty has to talk.

Scotty: The Enterprise is my friend?

**If you were anyone but the engineer, that would be very sad.**

Now we can move on. The next one is General.

**Awwww, this one's boring!**

Kirk (hopeful): Why?

**General is anything! Whatever you do is fine! We can't make you do anything!**

_A cheer rises from the bridge crew_

Don't get used to it.

**JuJu! I've got an idea (whispers something to JuJu)**

Love it!

_JuJu makes a set of DVDs appear, they are labeled 'Star Trek, the original series'_

**We're going to watch some Star Trek! First 'Naked time' then 'Amok time' then 'the menagerie parts I and II'**

Spock: where do you intend to watch these?

**THE VIEWSCREEN!**

Chekov: Can ve have Russian subtitles?

**Sure Chekov!**

_Crew watches Star Trek. An occasional comment is made._

Sulu: Spock was on board when Pike was captain? Wow, he's old

_Spock nerve pinches Sulu_

Chekov: I vasn't in zem!

Kirk: Why's it say William Shatner as Captain Kirk?

McCoy: and who's Deforest Kelly? That's a stupid name!

Ummmm, let's get back to Genres

**Yeah, good idea. The next one's horror. Make something scary happen JuJu.**

_Chekov starts screaming_

(bored) What is it, Russian kid?

Chekov: I'm not a kid!

Uhura: What's that!

_She points to the other side of the bridge. Right next to Chapel is a rancor._

_Chapel shrieks._

THAT... would be a rancor! Perfect for horror!

_Everyone runs to the other side of the bridge from the rancor, screaming. Except Spock, who went to find a phaser._

Kape, think that's enough! Waddya you think, AUTHOR?

**It's good. But why a rancor? That's makes this crossover! I DON'T WANNA DO A CROSSOVER! **

_Rancor disappears. Everyone sighs out of relief._

**Next genre is humor.**

McCoy: What!

**Humor! Get with the program Bones!**

Actually, this whole thing is kinda humorous.

Kirk(muttering): I might find it humorous if I had control of my ship!

_Sulu whispers to Chekov_

All conversations will be had aloud, or I will make them loud, with my _SUPER NARRATOR POWERS_

**Oh, stop picking Chekov, oh, and Sulu. they can whisper.**

No they can't!

**Yes they- what was the genre again?**

Humor.

**Oh yeah, humor.**

Kirk: Why me? I've been a good Starfleet captain!

_Scotty tells some jokes, a few at Spock's expense, some are funny, some aren't_

Chekov: Hahahaha- woa!

_Chekov falls out of his chair_

**Chekov! Are you okay?**

Sulu: he's fine.

Spock: Mr. Scott, I fail to see how certain remarks about are humorous.

McCoy: Trust me Spock, they are.

**This one is hurt/comfort**

_Uhura punches Chapel in the stomach, Chapel falls backward and hits her head._

Now someone comfort Chapel

McCoy: she doesn't need comfort, she needs an examination to make sure she didn't get a concussion!

_McCoy checks for a concussion, and concludes that she is fine._

Spock: Uhura, punching another officer, especially on the bridge is a court-martial offense.

Uhura: I was just trying to get things moving! I wanna be done with this! Sorry Christine.

Chapel: It's okay, I'm not really hurt, just bruises.

**And on that note, we're done with this Chapter! See you soon!**

Bye.

**You're being weirdly relaxed.**

Yup.

**Whatever. Buh-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberry M&M: You reading this! YAY! We were hoping you or your sister would.**

* * *

BURP!

**That's disgusting JuJu! **

BELCH!

**I'mmm iiignorrring youuuuu! We need to get back to genres**

McCoy: so what form of torture have you formed for us today?

**The genre is... Mystery!**

Kirk: Alright, Ensign Chekov! What's that on the view-screen?

Chekov: there's noth-

Kirk (whisper hiss) Play along, Chekov!

_Remi Hears what Kirk says to Chekov_

**Hey! That's an abuse of authority, Captain! **

McCoy: I've got a mystery for you, HOW IS IT JIM OR SPOCK MANAGE TO HURT THEMSELVES ON EVERY SINGLE AWAY MISSION, EVEN DIPLOMATIC ONES! They make up about half my work in sickbay! (49% of the other the other half is redshirts)

Redshirts: Quit calling us redshirts!

Um, guys? We need a mystery, not a ranting old country doctor.

Uhura: Would a riddle count?

Okay.

Scotty: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Chekov: I don't know, sir.

_Remi rolls her eyes an the (adorably) ignorant Russian, she leans over and whispers in his ear_

Chekov: A voodchuck could chuck as much vood as a voodchuck could chuck if a voodchuck could chuck vood.

Sulu: Ummmm, Okay then.

That's not a mystery! This you stupi-

_Remi cuts JuJu off._

**Since no one can think of anything, I am forced to do this. Sorry!**

_Spock disappears._

The mystery is, where did Spock go?

McCoy: Who cares?

Kirk: I do, and so do you.

McCoy: Aw crap, I do.

(Whispering) where did Spock go?

**Ummm. Oh My Gosh! I don't know!**

_Remi makes Spock reappear._

**Let's move on before I lose Spock again!**

The next one is Parody

**Let's make them sing 'Star Trekkin'!**

Sulu: what's that?

_In order to save time, JuJu and Remi use their _ _POWERS to give the crew knowledge the song._

Spock: Illogical

McCoy and Scotti: I'm not singing this!

**Well, it would take too long to do the whole thing, sooo, we'll randomly pick two verses and sing the chorus.**

_JuJu makes a hat appear and takes two slips of paper out._

McCoy and Kirk!

_Everyone else, including Spock, lets out a sight of relief_

**We'll start with the chorus, I'll sing the guys part with Scotty, Spock, Sulu and Chekov since I'm an alto, and JuJu will sing the girls part with Uhura and Chapel. Hmmm, we need another girl.**

_Yeoman Rand appears._

Rand: What just happened?

Uhura: looong story.

**Let's sing!**

_Star Trekkin, across the universe_

_on the Starship _Enterprise_, under Captain Kirk_

_Star Trekkin, across the universe_

_Boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse!_

Spock: The reverse is on Mr. Sulu's panel

**Whatever. McCoy! Sing!**

McCoy: NO!

**YES!**

_Chief medical officer, Dr. McCoy_

McCoy :It's worse than that, Remi's dead, Jim

Dead, Jim dead, Jim, Dead, Jim!

It worse than that's JuJu's dead Jim,

Dead Jim, Dead!

Hey! No changing the song! Kirk!

_Starship Captain, James T. Kirk!_

Kirk: Hello!

We come in peace, shoot to kill.

Shoot to kill, shoot to kill.

We come in peace, shoot to kill,

shoot to kill men!

_Chorus is sung again. Fake explosion occurs._

Scotty:The song ends with me Beauty blowing up!?

**Yup.**

McCoy: Why do the I get the feeling that you enjoyed that, Jim?

**The next one is poetry, McCoy, you can't contribute, I don't even wanna know what kinda poetry you'd come up with!**

McCoy:Darn right!

Uhura: If I had some time, I could think of something more interesting, but this popped into my head,

How doth the little crocodile

Improve his shining tail,

And pour the waters of the Nile

On every golden scale!

How cheerfully he seems to grin,

How neatly spreads his claws,

And welcomes little fishes in

With gently smiling jaws!

Chekov: I know that poem, it is Russian!

Uhura: It was written by Lewis Carrol ,who was not Russian!

**Moving on before we have another argument! The next Genre is (grins) Romance.**

_A heart-shaped box of chocolates appears in Chapel's hands_._ Chapel decides to put them to good use_

Chapel: Spock, these are for you.

_Kirk jumps up and snatches the box_

Kirk: don't give him that!

Chapel: Well, why not?

Bones: Vulcans react to chocolate like humans do to alcohol, as if their dunk. To put it simply, Spock, plus chocolate, equals BAD!

Spock: that is an illogical way of putting it.

_Remi takes chocolates, _

**These are good! Hey Chekov, want some?**

_Remi and Chekov set about eating all the chocolate JuJu rolls eyes._

Hey, Rand's still here. What should I do with her?

_Remi thinks, a lightbulb appears over her head and lights up. _

Scotty: how'd ye do that?

**J****ust think about something real hard, works every time!**

_Scotty tries it. It works. The_ _lightbulb explodes._

**Hmmm, I think you were think either about too much, or something to complex for the lightbulb to shine bright enough for. Anyways,**

_Remi whispers to Rand._

Rand: Captain?

Kirk:Yes, Yeoman?

_Rand leans over a kisses the Captain, Kirk is surprised at first, then kisses her back._

Okay, everyone go 'awwww' with me on the count of three! One, two three,

Everyone,(plus Remi and JuJu. Minus Spock) Awwwwwwww!

Spock: Captain, that is inappropriate behavior for on the bridge.

_Captain and Rand stop kissing. Rand smiles._

Hey, hate to break this tender moment up, but we've got one more genre to do this Chapter. (checks Genre list) Oh great! This is even more boring than General!

_Remi checks the list_

**No kidding! Sci-fi?**

McCoy: Sci-fi?

**It's 'Science Fiction' the genre for stories that take place in outer space before gooing there for real was possible. But since your whole life in starfleet is like a sci-fi story, so, yeah.**

Well there's others types of Sci-fi, like with crazy/genius scientists and stuff like that.

Kirk: Why don't we take another break? Like when we did at General

I don't-

Chekov: Please?

**Okay Chekov! **

_JuJu groans at her sister's behavior._

I got an idea! It's movie time!

_A DVD appears in JuJu's hands. It reads: Star Wars IV: A New Hope._

**STAR WARS!**

Scotty: What is that?

**A sci-fi movie, you'll love it Scotty, trust me.**

_Bridge crew watches Star Wars. _

Scotty: Lightsabers! Those could nae be hard ta build!

Kirk: Han Solo has got to be the best character in this.

Chekov: No! Luke!

Uhura: I liked Leia

_Chapel and Rand agree_ _with_ _Uhura _

Sulu: I've got to agree with the Captain, Han was pretty awesome.

Spock: It had an intersting plotline.

Chekov: Can ve vatch the next one?

**Sorry, Chekov, The Chapter's over. Maybe later. **

Farewell our dearlingest darlingest readers! We love you all!

**Stop that, you're gonna scare them away! Buh-Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A great big 'Hello' to all! We're back !**

Now, our next Genre is Spiritual.

**They never mention anyone's religion in the show...**

Rand: Oh for goodness sake! Uhura, I got an idea.

_Rand whispers to Uhura_

Uhura: No, I really hate that song (why does everyone love 'amazing grace'?).

Kirk: Uhura, the sooner someone does something, the sooner we can move on. AND THE SOONER I CAN GET MY SHIP BACK FROM THESE LUNATICS!

Scotty: Good God, He's cracked!

Spock: Mr. Scott, would you care to repeat yourself?

Scotty: I said, Good God-

Spock: that will be enough Mr Scott. Miss Remi, Miss JuJu, does that fulfill your requirements for religious?

_Remi and JuJu argue about it._

**I guess so**

It'll have to do. Next is supernatural. 

Kirk: if your willing this one slide, I'll send you a copy of the logs next time we encounter a strange energy being.

Not enough. We need a vampire. 

_Looks around._

Chekov, through logical deduction, I have decided that YOU are a vampire.

Chekov: Me?

Spock: How have you come to this conclusion?

Well he looks like one! 

_Sees Chekov doesn't look like a vampire. Makes him look like one._

**No no NO! I like Chekov and I HATE vampires!**

_Remi changes Chekov back._

But we need _something_!

**That 'something' is not a Russian vampire!**

_Remi and JuJu argue._

Kirk: Mr. Scott, see if the turbo-lift working?

Scotty: No sir.

Kirk: Spock, how about the sensors?

Spock: Negative sir.

Sulu: Almost nothing is working, sir.

Uhura: Remi and JuJu shut it all down

Scotty: There's something unnatural about them, something...

Kirk: Supernatural!

_Remi and JuJu quit arguing._

**Supernatural?**

Spock: The captain is correct. You both claim to be human, but posses inhuman abilities. Therefore you are supernatural.

Hmm, guess so.

**Well, we might not be members of the _Enterprise _crew, but we are here, so I guess it counts. Next Genre!**

Kirk: Thank God!

**Why do you hate this so much?**

Kirk: you've taken away control of my ship! I have a right to hate this!

Geez, if you love your ship so much, why don't you marry it? Or is she already engaged to Scotty?

_Chekov starts giggling. Other members of the bridge crew try to hold back their laughter, but ultimately fail._

**(Laughing) Okay People, we already did humor. Next Genre is Suspense.**

McCoy: Suspense?

Uh-huh

McCoy: what kind of genre is that?

**One that you will be acting out something for my dear hypo-happy doctor.**

McCoy: I am NOT hypo-happy!

Chapel: Well, actually...

McCoy: I. Am. Not!

**Oh yeah? Let's see if that's true, Someone's got a flu, You give them a hypo-spray, they need to be sedated, you give them a hypo, they have some strange alien disease, you find a cure and administer it as a hypo, they're dying from being stabbed through the back by a poisoned spear, you give them a hypo. (although since the only people who ever get stabbed through the back are redshirts, the hypo probably won't work then, anyway.)**

McCoy: It's the safest proven way to administer medicine!

Whatever, we need to get back on topic! Do something suspenseful! 

Sulu: Oh my God! What's that on the viewscreen?

**Not this again!**

Sulu: I'm serious!

Chekov: It appears to be a planet. (it vasn't there before...)

Kirk( and Remi): **OH MY LORD, IT'S GOTHOS!`**

_Remi runs over to Chekov and jumps in his lap, obviously freaked. Chekov, who now has a girl sitting on him, is happy._

What's Gothos?

**You don't know?**

Uhura: You really don't know? You've never heard of Trelain?

Uh, No.

McCoy: Never?

Sulu: nothing?

Kirk: Well Trelain, is...

Quit the suspense! You're scaring me!

_Remi gets off Chekov._

**They're supposed to be suspenseful. And I just realized I can beat up Trelain so I don't need to be scared, and have Chekov save me! Thanks anyway, Pavel!**

Chekov: You're velcome? (Vat did I do?)

Sulu: Not much.

I don't like suspense. We're moving on.

Spock: There is no logical reason to continue on this Genre.

**That's right Spock! The next Genre is Tragedy. I wanna be in tears by the time you're done!**

Kirk: He's dead! Why, did he have to die? He was my best officer, my most intelligent companion, my closest friend.

And just who was this person?

Kirk: Spock!`

**Hey! Spock can't die yet! **

Yes, he can! It fits the genre!

Spock: I am still living.

_McCoy scans him with a tricorder._

McCoy: Nope, you're definitely dead, no doubt about it.

Spock: then is it illogical to speak to me.

McCoy: I hate logic.

Chapel (crying): Goodbye Spock, I loved you!

Spock: Why is everyone insisting I'm dead?

Kirk: We shall ever cherish your memory, Spock. Rest in Peace, dear friend.

**(sniffling) Okay, that's good...**

McCoy: Wait! My tricorder shows he died of a rare, and highly contagious disease that could very well be infecting us all!

Uhura: Security reports it's personnel are all dying!

Scotty: Uhhh, I don't feel good

Don't worry Scotty! At least the engines are immune to disease!

Scotty: I know, and it does cheer me up quite a bit lassie.

Chekov: Sulu! No! My best friend! (quietly) He's gone.

_Chekov burst into tears._

Wow, you guys are good!

**you are such an idiot! Chekov is crying! So is Chapel! Spock and Sulu are dead! Scotty is dying! And Kirk is going to break down pretty quick! **

Sulu: we aren't dead!

Spock: Yelling is illogical. They don't appear to be able to hear you.

**Okay! I can't take anymore! The disease is now gone! And the dead have come back to life! YAY! **

Chekov: HIKARU!

_The Russian hugs his recently returned friend, Sulu rolls his eyes, but smiles._

I have an announcement! (drumroll, please!)

_There is a drumroll._

WE HAVE REACHED OUR LAST GENRE!

_A cheer rises form the bridge crew_

And. It. Is...

**I wanna say it with you!**

Fine.

**It. Is. WESTERN!**

Kirk: okay then.

Ohh1Bones is an old country doctor!

Bones: I'm from Georgia! Not Texas!

_JuJu makes her guitar appear. She starts by playing Home On The Range._

**Wouldn't Kirk make the perfect cowboy?**

_Kirk is now a cowboy._

Sulu: Can I be a cowboy?

**Okay! You too Chekov!**

_Sulu and Chekov and now also cowboys._

Not quite there yet.

_Bridge is transformed into and old dusty road in the wild west, there are old fashioned buildings, including a saloon._

**Now we just need someone to be against Kirk in a good, ol' fashioned quick draw, until then, let's go inside, this dust is bad for my lungs.**

_Everyone goes inside the saloon._

Chekov: Vhere are ve exactly?

**Absolutely nowhere near the O.K. Corral.**

_JuJu decides she doesn't like everyone's outfits. She changes all the girls uniforms into saloon girl dresses._

Rand: And I thought the uniform was bad.

Uhura: No kidding.

Chapel: I will not hurt the authors, I will not hurt the authors

Yay! You're in control of you're emotions, just like your beloved Spock! I'm so proud!

Scotty: Yes! I'm the bartender! Scotch all around!

Chekov: I vant wodka!

**All you've got is bourbon.**

McCoy: Why do I have to be the piano player ?

Blah, blah blah. You act like I care.

McCoy: I'm a doctor, not a piano player! I'm not even playing, it's a player piano!

**Then you have nothing to complain about. Hey guess what? I though of who is going to face off Kirk? It begins with KH- and ends in, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!**

_Khan appears he is also in cowboy apparel._

**Come on, get going. Spock is Kirk's second, annnnnd I guess Sulu will have to be Khan's (sorry Sulu)**

_They face each other. JuJu plays the appropriate music. They draw, shoot, and..._

_Khan misses_

_Remi poofs Khan away before Kirk's bullet hits him_

Kirk: Why did you do that?

**Eh, this isn't worth killing anyone. Even Khan.**

_Everyone is back on the bridge in their normal spots and outfits._

Well folks we've finished the Genres

Kirk: We're free!

**Not yet. Join us for the conclusion in the awesome,**

Epic,

**Supreme,**

Final Chapter! Coming up next!

**Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess this is it. You guys have gone through all the genres. Congrats!**

McCoy: Then why are you still here!?

Well we can't leave without saying goodbye!

_JuJu runs over and gives McCoy a hug_

Goodbye Bones! I'll miss you so much!

McCoy: Hey! Someone make her let go! Can't breathe!

_JuJu lets go._

**Okay, bye everyone! Bye, Captain Kirk.**

Kirk: I hated this, I hope I never have to do it again, but bye.

Bye, Nurse Chapel, Keep trying with Spock.

Chapel: Goodbye JuJu, Remi

**Goodbye Chekov I'll miss so much!**

_Runs over and gives Chekov a big hug._

Chekov: Bye Remi. I'll miss you too

Remi, get back over here! Bye, Spock! Give Chapel a chance! You might like her!

Spock: Goodbye.

**Bye, Scotty! **

Scotty: goodbye now Lassies.

Bye, Sulu, I don't really know anything about you, so I don't care!

**Don't be mean!**

Sulu: Goodbye, good riddance!

**Bye, Rand!**

Rand: Bye! Believe or not, I kinda liked this.

Bye, Uhura.

Uhura: Bye girls.

**And one last thing. To all security personnel otherwise known as Redshirts: I have some advice, either get promoted quick, or write a will.**

Spock: That would be logical.

**Bye Everyone And Goodbye _Enterprise_! **

_A large explosion noise occurs, the lights go out. When they come back on, Remi and JuJu are gone and everything works again._

Kirk: that was strange. Mr Sulu! What's our heading, and what's the stardate?

Sulu: Same heading as before, _and_ same stardate.

Kirk: huh. Well, Engage and take us our next assignment.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
